1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvement of an individual's golf game and more specifically it relates to a golfer alignment system for efficiently assisting a golfer in aligning their golf club and body with a target while hitting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Devices to improve an individual's golf game have been in use for years. The need to provide a device to improve an individual's golf game stems from the inherent difficulty of the game of golf. A couple of the difficulties associated with playing golf include properly aligning your stance and also properly aligning the head of the golf club with the golf ball. It can be difficult for an individual to properly align their feet and club with the exact direction of the target (i.e. hole, pin, etc.). The inherent difficulty in this stems from not only the fact that the target is generally a few hundred yards away, but the individual must also stand perpendicular to the target.
The devices currently known and utilized to help improve an individual's golf game generally include a straight member for the individual to position in front of their feet, wherein the straight member is also aligned with the individual's target. The member is supposed to help ensure that the individual maintains a perpendicular orientation with the target. However, these members generally require the individual to be able to visually identify a parallel orientation between the golf club aim and the individual's feet. This can be difficult for many people not familiar or not an expert at the game of golf. Because of the general lack of efficiency and practicality in the prior art there is the need for a new and improved golfer alignment system for efficiently assisting a golfer in aligning their golf club and body properly while hitting a golf ball.